


良い

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 女裝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 女裝幻x千*「所以啊，要不要跟我試試看呢，千空小弟弟？」
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, 幻千
Kudos: 7





	良い

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/ns0ws3  
> 這噗的發想

「嘿。」當淺霧幻從樹屋走出來時，已經換上舊時代的制服，只是對方身上穿的並不是男學生的立領制服，而是屬於女性的海軍風上衣搭配深色長裙，千空在看見這一幕時，不禁挑起眉尾。  
像是享受著他的目光一樣，穿著女裝的人刻意在他面前轉了一圈，裙襬隨著對方的動作在空中飛揚，淺霧幻笑盈盈地朝千空問道：「好看嗎，小千空？」  
「穿什麼不都一樣嗎？」千空掏了掏耳朵，轉開了原本停留在對方身上的視線，然而淺霧幻沒有因為他如同以往的態度就放棄對話，反倒走到千空的身邊，拉起裙襬就往他身旁坐了下來。  
「小千空，你該不會⋯⋯」淺霧幻臉上的笑意不減，歪過頭望著千空說道，壓在地板上的手悄悄地靠近他的，他還來不及閃躲，對方的手已經覆上他的手背，手指穿過指尖，以十指交扣的方式抓住了千空的手掌。  
錯過最佳逃脫時機的他只能側著身體，直到被兩人交握的手牽制再也無法後退，只能任由對方朝他越湊越近，幾乎要貼上千空的耳邊，而溫熱的呼吸隨著說出口的話語灑在耳垂上：「以前沒跟女孩子交往過吧？」  
「那你有嗎？」千空有些窘迫地把對方的問題丟回，沒想到那樣的回答換來的卻是淺霧幻的大笑，他試著從對方手裡扯回自己的手，然而無效的反抗被當成樂趣，對方反而將手握著更緊，讓他無路可逃。  
「沒有喔。」淺霧幻的臉上帶著狡詐的微笑，千空被抓住的手被對方一扯，兩人之間的距離瞬間又被拉得更近，他還想做最後垂死的掙扎，可是淺霧幻並沒有給他這樣的機會，對方重新湊到他耳邊，用著彷彿念咒般地聲音對他低語。

「所以啊，要不要跟我試試看呢，千空小弟弟？」


End file.
